A new beginning
by jload3
Summary: One day after a seemingly routine flight Hiccup finds himself transformed into a dragon and without his father present as chieftain he makes 100 enemies for every ally. However this newfound body propels him and Toothless to new levels of friendship and perhaps something more. contains toothcup rated M to be safe post HTTYD2
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fanfic and as fate would have it I'm gonna be writing this on my phone which means its gonna be bad like really bad. I'm not saying it would be good if I wrote this on a keyboard I'm just saying it would be better. a quick suggestion when reviewing it would be better to leave spelling out of it and focus on the story and such because spelling mistake will likely be due to my phone. Here we go.

Hiccup awoke in his bed feelling groggy from only having an hour or two of sleep. Sitting upright he looked around to find Toothless lying peacefully at the side of his bed. After stretching he turned and got out of bed and walked over to his drawer to get dressed. After getting dressed in his clothes and armor he headed downstairs while walking down the stairs he thought about what new job his father would give him to to be the new chieftain however this thought quickly subsided and was replaced by grief as he remembered his father was dead. For Hiccup it was just hard to accept for him and most of the village stoic always had an aura of invincibility and it was just hard to believe a man like that is dead.

After going downstairs Hiccup decided not to dwell on the subject and decided to make breakfast. After he finished eating he decided to go check on Toothless who would have managed to sleep much longer then Hiccup. He arrived upstairs to find Toothless gone and a quick search of the house showed he wasn't even inside "how can a dragon so big be so sneaky" Hiccup said to himself as he walked towards the front door after opening it he walked out and looked around the house for Toothless but to no avail. "were could he be" Hiccup said to himself just moments before he felt a large creature pounce on him. Rolling over he could see Toothless's face Hiccup was about to speak when he felt Toothless's big tongue across his face. "ahh Toothless" yelled Hiccup as he wiped his face clean Toothless got of him and helped Hiccup up using his head. After standing up Hiccup looked over to Toothless with a grin "do you want to go for a fly bud" Toothless smiled and nodded his head. Ok boy I'll go get the saddle.

Toothless and Hiccup had been flying for about 2 an hour when Hiccup suddenly got dizzy expecting it to fade he didn't do much except hold the saddle tighter soon however he was lightheaded aswell. He looked down towards Toothless to see him shaking his head whatever it was that was affecting him seemed to be affecting Toothless as well. Looking around for a clearing his vision now blurring it took him several moments to find one looking to his right he spotted one "down there" he said pointing towards the clearing. Toothless made haste he Hiccup could the way Toothless was flying the he was getting worse to.

Landing in the clearing both man and dragon felt there senses coming back as there previously dazed forms recovered looking around Hiccup could tell they were in the northern part of the island this area was always lacking in animals so no predators would be nearby getting off Toothless Hiccup spotted an area next to a tree he could rest on " hey do you think we should rest here bud" Toothless nodded still a little confused as to what just happened. finding a comfortable patch of grass Toothless laid down and turned his head towards Hiccup who was already sound asleep. Little did Hiccup know Toothless never went to sleep until Hiccup did because he knew that it was his reason that Hiccup couldn't sleep.

Toothless awoke after many hours of sleep and found Hiccup still sleeping however something was off about him. Walking over to him Toothless noticed that he was sleeping in an odd position. Toothless licked hiccups face to try and stir him from sleep however Hiccup remained motionless. Now worried Toothless began to nudge him with his face softly at first bit more deliberate and harder the longer Hiccup didn't respond. Toothless's heart began to beat faster in an act of desperation and stupidity he attempted to take off but only crashed into a nearby tree. And broke his tailfin. Toothless roared hoping someone would hear but no one answered back. Realising he had to get help quickly he ran towards the town searching for someone.

After running for a couple of minutes he spotted a hunting party in the distance after closing between him and the hunting party extremely fast. When the people spotted the speeding night fury they acted on instincts and raised there except one Astrid she could tell even from here that it was Toothless and she could also see that he had no rider.

"lower your weapons" yelled Astrid as soon as Toothless arrived she asked him what happened Toothless turned his head and whined. "what's closer the village or Hiccup" asked Astrid worriedly Toothless turned his head towards the village. "ok Toothless we should head to the village so we can get you a tailfin and I can get my dragon and then we can find Hiccup" both of them rushed towards the village quickly arriving. While gobber attached a tailfin and astrid gathered some riders Toothless realised something whatever it was that was wrong with Hiccup it was highly unlikely he could be revived. Shaking this thought from his head he heard gobber say your good to go. after walking forward a few meters he could see Astrid and her dragon waiting for him he took off flying up when he was sure Astrid could see where he was going he flew as fast as he can speeding towards the clearing. approaching it he slowed down and dived downwards toward the clearing. Hiccup was no longer there looking around Toothless couldn't find him. there was a small drop in the land near the tree Toothless walked over near the drop but wasn't prepared for what he was going to see. Down the bottom of the hill sleeping peacefully was another nightfury.

end chapter 1

Authors note

Told you it would be bad I have a crap ton of things to improve but where should I focus my efforts punctuation characters descriptions ect.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note. Thanks for the kind reviews and such. I do hope to improve while writing this and you guys are helping after all improvement is probably my biggest motivation for this story.

End note

Toothless stared down the small ditch mixed feelings coursed through him on one hand he was excited about another night fury. However this excitement was vastly overshadowed by fear for his now missing rider. Toothless could hear stormfly land behind him as well as Astrid promptly disembarking. "where is he boy" said Astrid as she walked towards Toothless. Toothless looking back at Astrid whining he didn't know. "maybe he woke up and started to walk back to town he couldn't have got far" thought Toothless before he roared to see if there was a response from Hiccup. After waiting several seconds the silence was broken by a loud yip from the night fury that Toothless probably just woke up. "what was that" Astrid said as she walked over to the ditch when they both looked down the hill what they saw was a night fury flailing around in something akin to a fit after it swung its head to the left it smashed against a rock going limp. "Toothless I'll get the dragon back to town you do you know where Hiccup is" asked Astrid Toothless could tell she was worried however she was doing well at hiding it. Toothless shook his head no. "well then keep looking for Hiccup I'll get a search party going" said Astrid as she mounted stormfly and prepared to take off.

Toothless had been searching for many hours but he still couldn't find Hiccup. he and half of Berk had searched almost all of the island and Toothless was running out of ideas when he remembered the night fury they had found maybe it had some idea about where Hiccup had gone. Speeding towards the town Toothless had some time to think " Hiccup must still be alive unless it was the night fury that took him" thought Toothless as he shuddered at the fought of the only other night fury he has ever seen killing his rider.

arriving at the town Toothless saw

That they had locked up the other night fury as per protocol. he slowly glided downwards landing gracefully next to the cage beside him were Astrid "hello Toothless any sign of Hiccup. Toothless looked downwards whimpering conveying his message clearly. Toothless could see the other night fury in the cage it was in a awkward position Toothless placed his head near the cage "hello" he said as he focused on the smaller night fury in the cage. "back where you were sleeping was there a human nearby" Toothless watched as the other night fury attempted to get up but ended up on his side as only one leg extended. "is something wrong are you sick" asked Toothless curiously. The other night fury didn't respond and continued to try and stand.

About ten minutes later Toothless lay by the cage watching the other night fury when suddenly he noticed the night fury concentrating and Toothless heard it speak slow and slurred he couldn't understand it. He could make out the word me however. Toothless continued to listen as the dragon clumsily slurred words still only able to hear the word me. After listening for about 2 minutes the other night fury stopped for a second before starting again this time more understandable "iths mi" said the other night fury. Toothless's ears perked up "who are you do you have a name" asked Toothless hoping he could find out if this dragon knew anything about Hiccup. "iths mi hikhup" said the night fury concentrating hard. "what did you say" asked Toothless in a almost demanding way "iths me hik kup"

End chapter 2

Ugh that was pretty horrible IM honestly embarrassed to write this and I constantly have to remind myself that if I don't I'll never improve. So what was the worst aspect of this chapter just tell me so I can improve. Ps the dragons communicate telepathically so that's why the can speak to each other and not have anlanguagey audible language


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: hey if your wondering why my punctuation or my general overall writing is so terrible its because I was never taught in school. my hand writing is basically unreadable so I've never had help writing i always had to to learn by myself. Fyi the start of this chapter is basically the last one just from hiccups POV. End note:

Hiccup awoke to the sound of Toothless roaring and tried to get up. he tried to move his legs however this pushed him to his side when he felt a limb in a location he'd never felt before flick out with tremendous force. his body felt foreign and different and he had almost no control over his movements he continued to spasm as he attempted to gain control of his wierd form when he felt a sharp pain on the side of his head sending his body to a quick stop as he felt the world around him fade

Hiccup could feel himself coming to his senses. Attempting to get up one of his limbs jolted out causing him to push himself onto his side. Deciding to not have repeat of before he stopped moving. He tried to say something but his mouth didn't move and no words came out. He could feel air hitting places he never had his body felt severely deformed. After calming for a second he noticed something odd in his eyesight a black snout. he tried to slowly but carefully turn his head. after managing to turn his head he seen something that shocked him he had the body of a night fury. In rush of shock and adrenaline he tried to move again but this only served to through him to his side.

After several minutes of freaking out flinging around with no control of his body. Hiccup finally calmed down enough to notice he was in Berk and that there were several Vikings watching him after his little show. Hiccup tried in vain to make communication for several minutes but gave up in frustration.

Several hours later Hiccup despite his very alien situation had started to bore he had begun practising moving his limbs he had managed to gain extremely limited control of his front legs. "what the hell happened to me" Hiccup thought. Hiccup continued to sit there staring at his body and limbs when he heard Astrids voice in the mix of the day to day activities in Berk. Turning his head he saw her approaching. From what Hiccup could it looked like she was worried "probably looking for me" Hiccup thought

when Astrid came over she stared intently at the dragon before her looking at it trying to discern whether or not the dragon had some sought of illness or ailment. She stood up when she heard another person call her name out. and he quickly walked over the man was about 6.5 foot blond hair and from what Hiccup could see he was quite muscular. Hiccup had met him before but didn't know him very well. "have the found Hiccup yet" asked Astrid as the man approached. "no harthal has extended the search to the small islands to the south" replied the man as he came to a stop next to Astrid. Astrid looked down even as strong as she was it she looked like she was about to cry. It made Hiccup extremely sad to the women he loved about to brake into tear that was until he saw what happened next. The man grabed Astrid by the waist and pulled her close to him then lifted her chin up and wiped some tears off her cheek "its okay babe we'll find him I promise" said the man in a slightly hushed tone. "I know but can you please let go someone might see us" said Astrid just before she broke before the mans embrace "I'll see you tonight okay" the man said as he started to walk away Astrid just nodded and turned to stare back at Hiccup.

Hiccup wanted to say something but he didn't know how "no no this isn't right Astrid wouldn't cheat on me this must be some dream" thought Hiccup in ignorant defiance to the situation. He wanted to just close his eyes and wake up but even if he did he wouldn't wake up. "this isn't a dream I've been living a lie for who knows how long" thought Hiccup as he accepted it. "why him why did she chose him is it because of his muscles because he's handsome or just because she hates me" thought Hiccup. Hiccup felt angry he just wanted to punch something except his couldn't in this new body and that just frustrated him more.

After several minutes of the if sadness hate frustration Hiccup was startled when he saw a night fury stick its head in through some bars it was Toothless. he was even more startled when he heard the dragons voice in his head "hello". To Hiccup the voice sounded amazing almost beautiful it wasn't to low or to high and somehow managed to speak in a tone that was almost soothing. "Back where you were sleeping was there a human nearby" asked Toothless. With no way to respond Hiccup attempted to get up and use sign language he just stumbled. "are you sick" asked Toothless. Hiccup stumbled some more attempting to get up but to no avail.

After about ten minutes Hiccup tried to communicate with Toothless using his mind "its me Hiccup" he repeated in his head while concentrating on Toothless trying to use a mind his never had before after trying for a moment he thought it was all for nothing until he saw Toothless look at him intently Hiccup encouraged by this continued he saw Toothless's ears Perk up. "who are you do you have a name" asked Toothless interest showed all over his face. Hiccup continued to repeat the words its me Hiccup thinking he was beginning to separate thought from communication in his head. "what did you say" asked Toothless in an almost demanding way. "iths mi hik kup" was all that Toothless heard.

End chapter 3

authors note: hey I think this is my favourite chapter so far don't think its much better then the other 2 in terms of writing but I enjoyed writing this the most. Please review and tell me the worst/best aspects of this so far and what you think I should improve on.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: thanks everybody for being supportive because I find it very hard to post these due to me being very shy. End note:

"don't lie to me where is Hiccup" demanded Toothless as he snarled. Upon seeing this some dragon trainers approached Toothless he scared them off with a quick growl. "I em hik cup" said Hiccup as he managed to barely stand up before falling down once again. "don't play with me I will not lose my rider so tell me what you done with him and how you know his name" demanded Toothless as he stared aggressively toward the smaller night fury. "ple se I am hikcup" said the as he managed to stand up. "don't lie to me if you don't tell me where my rider is I will kill you myself" stated Toothless as he came closer to the cage.

Hiccup had never seen Toothless so angry his presence as he approached the cage was imposing his face conveyed seriousness that Hiccup had never seen on a dragon before. " its me tootless " Hiccup said this time almost pleading. Toothless was frustrated annoyed and angry why did this dragon insist on a lie that only a 1 year old would believe. "tell me where Hiccup is before I blow you apart" yelled Toothless. Hiccup was genuinely scared now not only did he turn into a dragon and find out his girlfriend was cheating on him but his best friend was about to kill him. " p.p please its mi rememba wen I freed you yu and you spard my life to remember when I helped you get out of the cove its me Hiccup" said Hiccup as he gained a greater understanding of how to speak with his mind. Toothless calmed down slightly his brain wracked with confusion unsure of what was happening he didn't say anything for several moments "that's impossible if you really are Hiccup tell me something only you would know" said Toothless as he regained his composure.

Hiccup spent the next couple of minutes telling Toothless of how they met and the events that followed. " I I I don't believe you I can't it impossible" said Toothless conflicting thoughts and emotions showed across his face. "its me Toothless you have to believe me" said Hiccup now able to control his body effectively enough to to approach Toothless. "but how do I know you aren't just playing with my head" said Toothless it looked as if Hiccup was beginning to convince him.

dusk was fast approaching and teams of dragon riders began to return to Berk after searching for Hiccup. Hiccup continued to try and convince. "so your Hiccup" asked Toothless finally believing Hiccup. "yes" said Hiccup frustrated. "look im tired can you just get me out of this cage so I can sleep" asked Hiccup feeling tired after the whole ordeal. " I don't know if I can trust you yet" said Toothless looking disheartened at the fact that he may be doing this to his best friend. "you know what im done you don't believe me then don't believe me" said Hiccup as he turned around and ignored Toothless. Toothless stood there for a moment before he turned and left to find somewhere to sleep and go over everything in his head. Hiccup turned his head around to see Toothless walking of to go to sleep. When Hiccup turned his head back and laid down he began to drift of to sleep. He was amazed at how tired he was. Laying almost still he went over the events when he felt the world around him fade and he fell asleep. End chapter 4

Authors note: hey I think I didn't write this chapter so we'll and if its bad just tell me if you want a specific paragraph re written kay. Please review I want to be a better writer and reviews help a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: thanks everybody who has reviewed my story and especially to those of you who have been really supportive. End note:

Toothless awoke to a loud crash next to his and hiccups house. What followed were a lot of yelling and screaming however Toothless could hear a voice call out through the chaos "we're under attack" Toothless quickly rose from where he was sleeping. The abruptness of the attack had confused him sent him into a daze of sorts as he tried to decide on what to do when a second crash broke him out of it. This time whatever they were firing hit the house Toothless was in the large projectile broke through the top floor and crashed into the kitchen. Due to his strengthened skin as well as the fact that a couch stood between him and the kitchen no shrapnel hurt him. As if on cue he remembered Hiccup. wasting no time Toothless ran out the door his large and long frame knocking furniture and ornaments over as care and grace was forgotten in his haste.

After bursting from the door Toothless could see the town was in chaos most of the dragon riders were out looking for Hiccup and a skeleton crew was Manning the town defenses. Taking off into the air Toothless could see who was attacking them there were about 15 boats which looked as if the carried troops and supplies while another 4 were fitted with what looked like catapults a couple of ships were about to make landfall. Toothless didn't recognize there insignia it was a crescent moon with a dragon standing on the bottom of the curve roaring. Forgetting about the attackers Toothless headed towards where Hiccup was being kept.

Hiccup was awoken by a huge bang from the other side of the village before he could gather his wits another explosion went off a couple of metres across from him sending tiny pieces of shrapnel hurtling towards him a second after it hit him he thought the shrapnel would have killed him he was however surprised to SE that only one piece had managed to puncture his skin.

Toothless could see one of the catapults had hit next to hiccups cage worried he descended at a fast pace landing into a jog he slowed down once he reached the cage he could see Hiccup had been hit by shrapnel on his side "come on we got to get out of here". Said Toothless hurriedly and then started using his mouth to try and unlock the cage.

"what about the others" asked Hiccup in a serious tone. "will they be okay" asked Hiccup after Toothless managed to open the cage.

Toothless looked at Hiccup for a second thinking "they can handle themselves" said Toothless moving away from the front of the door so he can let Hiccup get used to walking. "are you sure" asked Hiccup. "yes replied Toothless

Toothless aloud Hiccup to walk around for a while. "we better start moving towards the forest before the invaders get here" said Toothless as he motioned his head towards the forest. Hiccup nodded in approval.

After moving for several minutes Hiccup began to gain a greater control over his body there was an odd stumble here and there but he,managed " Hiccup you must hurry they would have made landfall" said Toothless looking towards Hiccup with seriousness.

Hiccup stopped for a second and then continued in a awkward walk. "what about everyone else are you sure they will beokay" ask Hiccup trying to keep up with Toothless who was picking up his pace.

Toothless thought for a moment before answering back "they'll cope". The continued walking for a minute when they reached the forest. "we have to get to the centre of the island once we're there we can hide" said Toothless regretting the final word.

"wait hide you said they'll cope" said Hiccup as he stopped walking. "why would we need to hide its not like the Towns just gonna be like here you go kill all the dragons if they won" said Hiccup angrily.

"hhg what could we possibly add to that fight Berk is gone if we don't leave now we'll be dead to" said Toothless in an angry almost menacing tone.

"im sorry I can't just leave them I have to try something" said Hiccup as he began to turn around to return to the town.

Toothless turned around as well and went over to Hiccup "im sorry" said Toothless

"its okay" was all that Hiccup could get out before he felt something hit his head hard. Falling to his side he looked over towards Toothless who walked over towards Hiccup "im so sorry Hiccup but you left me no choice" Toothless said in a sad tone before Hiccup blacked out.

End chapter 5

Authors note: so does anyone actually like this story so far or is it crap. Because all the nice reviews have made me start to think that this story is good and I don't want to get the wrong idea.


	6. Chapter 6

.Authors note: thanks everybody who has reviewed your kind words help a lot when I'm writing this. End note:

Toothless sat at the entrance of a cave staring at Hiccup who was lying unconscious. He could feel the muscles in his wings seize up from time to time it was extremely hard for Toothless to carry Hiccup so far away from the island of Berk and he had to push himself to make it to this island. All that work had tired Toothless and he was beginning to fall asleep when he saw Hiccup begin to move. Hiccups movements were small and slow at first but then he blinked and raised his head "ow" said Hiccup as he stopped his head from moving wincing at the same time.

"settle down moving to much will only make your head worse" said Toothless laying down not getting up.

Hiccup looked around his surroundings for a moment before looking at Toothless "where am I and how did I get here" asked Hiccup in a confused but stern voice.

"we're at an island far away from Berk and I brought you here" said Toothless felling sorry for hurting his friend.

"wait why did I black out. And what about Berk" asked Hiccup as he jolted upright and then immediately regretting his actions as his head pounded.

Toothless knew he could easily lie right now and just say some random enemy just snuck up and hit him in the head but Toothless owed it to Hiccup to tell him the truth "I.i.i knocked you out" said Toothless in a quiet hushed tone as he bowed his head in shame.

"what about Berk" asked Hiccup in a plain voice

Toothless looked back up at Hiccup before quickly bowing his head again. He was quiet for several seconds and no sounds were heard except for the quiet recurring breaths of both dragons. "destroyed" said Toothless in a quiet voice almost whispering.

Hiccup kept his stare for a couple of seconds before lowering his head "leave" said Hiccup very quietly

Toothless stood up looking at Hiccup feeling sorry for his friend "im sorry Hiccup there was not"was all Toothless could get out before Hiccup interrupted him "just leave" said Hiccup no louder then before

Toothless looked at Hiccup for several seconds before turning and leaving. Once out of the cave Toothless had a chance to properly survey his surroundings he had brought Hiccup to an island about half the size of Berk there was plenty of freshwater lakes on it and the waters around had plenty of food. Toothless could remember when him and Hiccup had mapped this area out and that was a problem this island was previously unknown and any sort of dangerous beasts could reside here wolves dragons... Humans. Toothless knew that unexplored islands were a danger. Feeling tired once again Toothless found a spot to rest on after lying down once more he began to worry for Hiccup but all thoughts of worry were washed away by sleep.

Hiccup felt as if his world had fell apart he didn't want to be here right now he no he didn't won't to be anywhere right know he just wanted to lay down and die. Right now his entire village is burning down the last of his family being killed his life destroyed and to him it seemed as if Toothless didn't even care. "This was all Toothless's fault he's probably the reason I had turned into a dragon in the first place" thought Hiccup just before he fell over and started flailing everywhere in frustration and anger when suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his side which made him howl in pain. "ahh what was that" said Hiccup aloud as his mind began taking over as his main way of speaking. Hiccup looked to his side to that the piece of shrapnel that had hit him was still there and in his frustration he had pushed it further in.

Toothless hadn't been sleeping long before he heard a growl of sorts come from the cave. Moving gracefully he got up and began to move towards the cave hastily after reaching the cave he poked his head around the corner to see Hiccup looking at a piece of shrapnel in his side. "are you ok" asked Toothless looking at hiccups wound

"im im fine" said Hiccup as he tried to pull the shrapnel out with his teeth resulting in him pulling his head back and hissing in pain.

"please let me help" said Toothless slowly approaching Hiccup turning his gaze towards hiccups face

"im fine"said Hiccup assertively not looking at Toothless

"Hiccup" said Toothless in a louder more demanding tone making Hiccup look at him. "that piece of shrapnel is dangerously close to a major artery if you do not allow me to remove it now you could damage it causing major blood loss and later on an infection"said Toothless keeping the same tone as before.

Hiccup wondered for a moment how Toothless knew this "okay" said Hiccup unsure why he felt embarrassed.

Toothless walked over towards Hiccup and looked over hiccups wound. "wait here I need to go collect some stuff" said Toothless as he left before Hiccup could say anything.

Several minutes later Hiccup heard Toothless land just outside of the cave. Toothless entered the cave and walked over to Hiccup and dropped two plants from his mouth "what are they for" asked Hiccup looking curiously at the plants.

"well one is to help with pain and the other will prevent infection " said Toothless examining the piece of metal that was impaled in hiccups side.

"how are we gonna get it out" said Hiccup looking worried

"like this" said Toothless as he pulled the metal out swiftly causing Hiccup to jump roar and kick Toothless in the face eliciting a low growl from Toothless.

"why did you do that" said Hiccup angry

"because your wound is already infected the longer that was in there the worse it would be" said Toothless in a matter of fact way.

"well what are we gonna do about it" said Hiccup as he calmed down

"I'll need to put some of this plant on your cut"said Toothless as he picked up the plant in his mouth and began chewing it.

"what are you doing" said Hiccup a little nervous

"I need to chew the plant up and them use my tongue to place it in your cut" said Toothless as he continued chewing

Hiccup was take aback "your not gonna stick your tongue in my sore" said Hiccup freaking out a bit

Toothless was beginning to feel frustrated but kept his cool because he knew how much Hiccup had been through lately "its ok Hiccup the worst experience is the one who has to apply the medicine it may feel wierd at first but its worth it trust me" Toothless finished chewing and looked at Hiccup waiting to see if he was okay with it after a couple of seconds Hiccup nodded Toothless proceeded to apply the plant no sounds were heard except for some whines from Hiccup once Toothless had applied both plants Toothless got up to leave the cave.

"Toothless its okay I'm not so angry at you anymore" said Hiccup

"I know I just think you need some space right now. We both need to think things over right now." Said Toothless smiling slightly.

"thanks bud" said Hiccup smiling back Toothless just nodded back and walked out the cave Hiccup laid down dusk was fast approaching Hiccup hoped that someone from the town survived Hiccup laid there for a couple of hours going over everything in his head before he slowly drifted to sleep.

End chapter 6:

Authors note: two questions which chapter do you think wawisee best and was this chapter stupid story wise


End file.
